Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for positioning articles having a center spacing, and especially for positioning pressure molded plastic articles that incorporates a variety of interconnected workstations, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for altering the center spacing of articles between various connected workstations.